Subject 13: Mars - Christmas Special
by Bluebottlejr
Summary: Christmas has fallen upon Gamindustri and everyone is preparing to go to sleep for the big day; everyone is excited for what is to come. When Father Christmas himself makes a quick visit to the Lastation Basilicom, an incident occurs while love flows through the air, revealing the spirit of Christmas in its purest and romantic form. (This is not canon with my main story)


**Subject 13: Mars – Christmas Special**

It was a dark yet jolly night on a certain special day as the moon and stars glistered brightly all over Gamindustri, ushering in a moment of peace and quiet as children, adults and goddesses ate, drank, gamed, read and slept, all of them ready for that special moment. Christmas Day. It was close, closer than some may have originally thought, too. Christmas Eve was drawing to an end.

In Lowee the snow continued to fall at a large rate, covering much of the northern country in it; it was not something to be too worried about though, Lowee was usually covered in snow and ice, so it was to be expected. Inside the Lowee Basilicom the three CPUs of the northern nation were making the last preparations for Christmas Day; Rom and Ram were busying themselves with setting up the last white, blue, red and pink stockings, meanwhile Blanc was helping Mina adjust several tinsels and lighting around the Christmas tree that the CPU Candidates had picked out the other day. In Leanbox, however, Chika was unfortunate enough to be lumbered with the task of setting up the Christmas tree and decorations all by herself, that was until Cave and some other members of the Leanbox Basilicom staff decided to help the unfortunate green haired Oracle with the job Vert made her get stuck with. Things in Planeptune went by a similar manner, as Histoire alongside with Nepgear and other members of the Planeptune Basilicom staff were left to set up all of the decorations around the place, leaving only Neptune by herself to play video games as her family and friends took it upon themselves to make the Basilicom ready for Christmas Day, until the Tome Fairy of Planeptune came down hard on the lazy CPU of Purple Progress and made her start helping with the decorations.

Meanwhile in Lastation, Noire had taken it upon herself to decorate the entire Basilicom by herself without any help from Uni, Kei and Mars. The raven haired goddess was in the middle of setting up the Christmas tree in the living room as the sun began to disappear over the western horizon when Uni entered the large, relaxing room with a box full of black, white and grey tinsels in her arms, approaching her older sister with the intent to help her. "Hey, Noire, want me to help you put this tinsel up?" the CPU Candidate asked in an excited tone, making it obvious that she wanted to help Noire with the decorations.

However, much to Uni's misfortune, Noire shook her head without gazing at her younger sister. "No, no thanks, Uni. I'm fine, I can handle all of the decorations by myself. You just go and, um, go have a quick date with Mars or something, you always like having dates with him."

"Noire…" Uni muttered in a sad tone, her grip on the box of tinsels tightened with a mix of frustration and disappointment. "Come on, you can't expect to decorate all of the Basilicom by yourself."

"Of course I'm going to do this by myself, I simply have to do it. I'm the Goddess of Lastation, I rule the people of the greatest nation in all of Gamindustri and I have a reputation to uphold, even if it's far from the eyes of my citizens. As a result I have to do this because is it expected of me, not to mention that I'm proving my worth by doing this," the raven haired goddess replied back, her gaze still fixed upon the Christmas tree in front of her.

Before the crimson eyed Candidate could respond to Noire's statement, someone else beat her to it. Mars had just entered the room as Noire explained her reason for not wanting Uni to help her, and as soon as the senior CPU had finished speaking the young man immediately retorted. "So, you're saying that you're a prideful, arrogant, self-serving goddess who likes to cospl-"

"M-M-M-Mars! D-D-Don't say th-that!" Noire exclaimed as she jumped onto her feet and leapt at the young man with anger, but missed completely and crashed into the couch before laying down on the black coloured carpet floor. Once Noire got onto her knees she looked back at Mars with a vicious glare. "Wh-What the hell was that for, Mars?! K-K-Keep your mouth shut! Also stay still next time I try to leap after you so I can hit you!"

The scruffy, brown haired man raised an eyebrow at the raven haired goddess along with what appeared to be an amused expression, which had become a lot more common with him. Ever since Mars and Uni started to date a few weeks ago, which still perplexed the senior CPU from time to time, the young man's expressions and attitudes had begun to change ever so slightly, which had made the Half-Dragon a bit more caring towards people to a certain degree. However, there was still a lot of his sarcasm, anger, uncaring persona and die-hard determination, which often clashed with Noire most of the time.

"What's the problem? You're angry because I'm telling the truth? Heh," Mars responded as Uni helped her big sister back onto her feet. "Look, I can understand if you want to do this by yourself, but just accept help every now and then."

"What, like you?" Noire retorted as she returned to the Christmas tree, knelt down and began to continue decorating around the base of the surprisingly mild sized tree.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that," Mars replied with a disinterested tone.

Before Noire and Mars could begin to bicker and argue with each other for the third time that day, Uni stepped in and did her best to calm the growing situation down once more. "Come on you two, stop bickering already and just get along for the rest of the day. Aren't the two of you supposed to be best friends or something now? Just get along for my sake, please."

Mars and Noire looked at each other for a couple of seconds of silence before sighing simultaneously, giving into Uni's pleading words. "All right then, Uni, I'll try to get along with your sister," the young man informed the CPU Candidate of Lastation, who smiled back at him before giving him a hug.

"Thank you, Mars, thanks a lot," Uni responded, resting her head against the young man's chest as her arms remained wrapped around his body. Mars returned the hug and rested his chin on top of the Candidate's head, silently enjoying the intimate moment they were having together.

"Um, hey, you two, can you do all of that somewhere else before you start kissing and touch each other inappropriately?" Noire requested with a little bit of of a giggle mixed in as she looked over at her younger sister and her dragon boyfriend – which still confused people around the street throughout Gamindustri.

Uni swiftly looked over at her older sister, her cheeks bright red with pure embarrassment. "N-N-N-Noire! D-D-Don't just say that out loud! Mars and I never t-touch ourselves l-l-like that!"

"She's just teasing you, Uni, don't mind her at all," the young man said as he and the young woman let each other go before the Candidate was given an affectionate head pat. Soon afterwards Mars took a step back and pointed a thumb towards the door towards the hallway. "By the way, I made some dessert if you want any, it's basically just some ice cream, chocolate sprinkles and some other sugary crap that I found stashed away in the cupboard mixed together. Oh, and there's no Nepsi mixed in it this time, I remember the last time I did that and got a whole bunch of it all over me."

The raven haired CPU Candidate giggled as she began to walk over towards the hallway, giving a caring smile towards the dragon she loved dearly. "All right then, I'll see how good your dessert is, hopefully it's a lot better than what you created last time."

Mars raised an eyebrow and let out a light-hearted chuckle in response as he watched Uni leave the room and step into the hallway, her shadow leaving the young man's sight not long after. After he sighed the young, scruffy haired man walked over to the Christmas tree and began to help Noire put up the tinsels and other decorations, much to her annoyance. "Must you help me?" she questioned in an almost harsh tone. "I already said that I want to do this alone with no help whatsoever."

"And I say that you're a complete and utter prideful idiot who needs to grow up," Mars responded in the same tone of voice as he fixed a black coloured star with white edges onto the top of the tree. Eventually the raven haired goddess relented and decided it was better to let Mars help with the decorations, he would not have listened to her anyway if she continued to try and keep him away from helping out. After setting up the star and some tinsel along with some other decorations, with a little bit of help from the tsun queen herself, the Fire Dragon of Lastation asked Noire a question. "So, you got a present or two for Uni?"

Noire looked up at Mars, who was standing over her while she was still adjusting the decorations around the bottom and middle area of the Christmas tree, and gave him a smug look. "Of course I did, I wouldn't be much of a big sister if I didn't get her a few presents. I suppose you managed to scrape together some credits to afford something for her?"

"As a matter of fact I did. I'm not going to tell you what it is, so you'll just have to see what it is when Uni opens it up tomorrow morning. It's going it be something she likes, I promise you that," Mars informed Noire with pride, which was something that perplexed her. The Fire Dragon of Lastation had started to get a little bit prideful, which was reminiscent of Uni and Noire's personalities. Lastation Pride, it effects everyone who lives in the Land of Black Regality for a lengthy period of time, especially if they are in close contact to the CPUs of Lastation. It was obvious that Mars had been effected by it, as well as a slowly growing tsundere persona that was slowly becoming more and more obvious to see.

"Will she actually like it?" Noire asked as both she and Mars stood side by side together, admiring their handiwork with the decorating of the Christmas tree.

Mars nodded firmly, a small smile starting to appear on his face, although it looked more like a crooked grin that a demented gangster would have whenever she or she got a good deal. The senior goddess of Lastation had never seen Mars smile properly before, but according to Uni and even Kei it was something to never miss seeing. Soon enough he stopped trying to smile and simply answered the question without a hint of emotion. "Yeah, she'll like it all, trust me on this. Most of the presents I got for her are bits and pieces that she's been practically drooling at for the last two months. One last present I got for her was something I found on the way back here yesterday; Kei has it at the moment."

"So what is it?" Noire asked with a voice full of curiosity as she and Mars made their way towards the hallway, both of them wanting to get to the kitchen and eat some of the dessert he made before Uni and Kei finish it all off.

"Not telling you, you'll just have to find out tomorrow. Oh, before you ask, I _did_ pick out a present or two for you the other day. I'm not going to tell you what they are, but it's something you would like, trust me on that, Noire." The young, scruffy haired man walked ahead of the cosplaying goddess, leaving her with many unanswered questions. Just what did he get her? Was it crude? Thoughtful? Only Christmas Day could tell. Or not.

With a concerned sigh Noire swiftly followed the Fire Dragon into the hallway, although there was something that concerned her: Mars' expression. It looked as if he was planning something again, but it was too difficult to tell whether it was something serious or not. _Well, I'll let Uni handle it, this is her boyfriend after all; she knows him better than anyone, even that Enyo pe_ _rson._ _Here's to a merry Christmas,_ _I hope_ _._

* * *

Several hours passed and eventually everyone had went to bed for a good night sleep, all of them silently excited for what the next day would bring, even in their dreams they thought of what presents they would receive from their friends, family, loved ones and Santa himself. Yes, Santa was real, so the legends would say anyway. Apparently, according to the stories, Father Christmas was a dimension travelling entity who delivered presents to the people of various dimensions. No one had ever seen him before, although it was rumoured that Histoire actually knew him well due to how old she was. As far as anyone could tell, Santa was an old, round, jolly chap with a thick, white beard, a red jacket with white fur lining, the same coloured hat, pants and black boots along with a black belt. He was supposed to be a cheerful fellow who practically broke into your home, ate your fatty sweets, drank all your milk and dropped off wrapped up boxes that could potentiality contain anything. How Father Christmas managed to break into anyone's home was beyond the knowledge of even the most intelligent of people, including Histoire.

Regardless of the circumstances surrounding Santa Claus, Christmas was something that no one wanted to miss, not even the members of Project Ares wanted to miss it, although every single member of the rogue and elusive organisation knew that they were going to get a whole lot of coal. Hell, Maximilian was all prepared for it, he even had set up some traps so he could experiment on Santa Claus and turn him into a brand new War God. His grandson, Laran, had done something similar, except he was going to stay up all night so he could capture Santa and torture him, even his mysterious and savage battle companion – who know one knew who he or she was, and was rumoured to be highly sexual – wanted to aid the young man with the endeavour of capturing and torturing Father Christmas just for the hell of it; there was no real motives like the ones Maximilian and Laran had. Nobody else in the Project really cared about who or what Santa was going to give them, most of the test subjects, staff members and operative War Gods just wanted to survive the night.

Meanwhile in Lastation during the wee hours of the dark sky morning, a certain CPU Candidate slept peacefully in her room, surrounded by guns, posters and dirty clothes that needed to be put in the washing machine. Everything seemed peaceful enough, until a gunshot resonated throughout the entire Basilicom. Uni shot our of her bed with shock, stood up with her messy hair and ruffled up nightwear, and swiftly made her way into the hallway. The gunshot came from downstairs, possibly in the living room. It appeared that the CPU Candidate was the first one to get out of her room and try to find the source of the noise. When Uni eventually arrived in the living room she flicked on the lights to see Mars sitting on a comfy black chair, a hand was held against his forehead while another was holding one of his berettas, he appeared to be disheartened.

"Mars! What's going on! Are we under attack by the War Gods? Come on, tell me!" Uni spat out swiftly, her gaze darting across the living room.

The brown haired man sighed audibly and shook his head, it seemed that something had happened. "Ugh. Before you start…"

It was then that the raven haired Candidate realised what had happened. There, lying on the ground with blood everywhere around the place, was none other than Santa Claus himself. "Holy Goddess…" Uni began to mutter with disbelief just as Noire entered the room, gasping at the sight of Father Christmas lying dead on the ground with a bullet hole in the middle of his forehead. It was obvious to know what had transpired a minute ago when the gunshot was heard.

"Okay! _Before. You. Start…"_ Mars tried to explain himself in a serious tone, his gaze looking up at the two goddesses before him in the doorway, but he never got to finish speaking.

"Holy shit!" Noire exclaimed as she gazed at the deceased Santa, who had a face of utter shock.

"Would you care for me to explain the situation?" the young man offered, who was surprisingly rather too calm about the predicament he had placed everyone in. The hand on his forehead was lowered to his side and the beretta he held in his other hand was placed back into its holster.

"Oh yes, Mars, I would love for you to explain why you shot and killed Father Christmas!" Uni shouted with an enraged tone in response to the young man's offer.

"He startled me," was the reply. It sounded so calm, as if Mars had already prepared himself for this moment, although he did seem a little bit distressed about that fact that he had just killed Santa Claus himself.

However, his short explanation just seemed unsatisfying for both sisters, who were obviously in shock and disbelief at what they were seeing. The young man's explanation was just simply not enough, not to mention that it seemed too fishy to be true. "He startled you?!" Uni shouted, not completely believing what her boyfriend had said.

" _He. Startled. Me._ " Mars emphasised each word in a serious and firm tone. Whenever Mars spoke in that type of tone he was usually serious, and he had almost killed someone weeks ago during a Guild quest when a fellow Guild member startled him, causing the young man to fire his newly repaired sniper at him and just grazed the side of the person's head.

Even with this knowledge it was understandable that neither Uni or Noire really believed him, especially Noire due to how often she and Mars argued – ever since Mars and Uni started to date, the raven haired CPU had begun to grow a little attached to her little sister and really grew worried for her safety. No one could blame Noire for not believing in what the Half-Dragon had to say. "Well then, I guess he should apologise for that," Noire said sarcastically in response to Mars' explanation.

"Well that's going to be difficult because… you know, I… er… I shot him," the Fire Dragon replied with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Oh great, so what are we going to do now?" Uni asked as she rubbed her temples with annoyance.

"Well, I guess I have to save Christmas," Mars sighed loudly with frustration as he stood up and looked over at the cold, dead body of Santa Claus. The young man then knelt down and began to tug off the fluffy, bloodied coat off Santa's corpse. "No other option I'm afraid."

This, however, did not go down too well with Noire, who was doing her best to prevent herself from bashing her head against the wall. "How about any other option aside from you becoming Father Christmas for the night?"

Mars shook his head as he tugged off Santa's bloodied coat and wrapped it around himself until he was wearing it, then came the hat. The young man now looked like a bloodied and deranged Father Christmas. "No use in putting the breaks on this because it's going down."

"You planned this, didn't you, Mars?" Uni questioned her dragon boyfriend with a stern tone, pointing directly at him.

"You what, mate?" Mars responded with a voice that was filled with shock.

"Don't lie to me, Mars, I know you planned this, I just know it! You're always scheming things like this," the Lastation CPU Candidate continued to accuse Mars, this time glaring at him. Silently, Uni did not really mind Mars scheming things behind her back, she knew that the young man would always involve her in it after some time had passed. However, it was hard for uni to trust Mars' plans, and now with Santa dead it seemed that the young man had gone a bit too far, if he had indeed set it all up.

"You honestly don't trust me, do you? After all of the bloodshed, all of the tears, all of the hugs, kisses, hand holding and all the secrets we told each other, you honestly don't trust me. I'm disappointed in you, Uni," Mars responded with an indignant tone, emphasising his points with clear gestures thanks to his hands.

From the way Mars spoke and the way his hands moved around to emphasise his points, it appeared that the young man was indeed telling the truth, which made Uni feel a little guilty for judging him too quickly. However, that promising reality was shattered swiftly when Kei came crashing into the room through a separate door, carrying what looked like a female Santa outfit in her arms. "Mars, the sleigh has been secured. I also recovered that costume that you had… Oh. Um, hello there, Lady Noire and Lady Uni. How are you this fine night?"

Noire was absolutely fuming with rage and had trouble containing it within herself, meanwhile Uni glared over at Mars, finally realising that everything had been a part of his plan to become Santa Claus for the night. As for the scruffy haired man himself, he continued to gaze between Uni, Noire and Kei, unable to say anything. That was until he began to grin. "You would not believe how cheep that sexy Santa costume was. I stole it, from your your room, Noire."

Noire glared viciously at Mars, then she let out an almighty growl. "MAAARRRRSSS!"

"You're not ruining my night before Christmas moment!" Mars then ran forward, took the sexy Santa outfit, swiftly grabbed Uni's right wrist and ran into the hallway. As the CPU Candidate shouted in shock and defiance to what was going on, the young man glanced over at her and smiled brightly – he only smiled properly whenever he was around Uni. "Come on, Uni, it's time to have that late Christmas night date that you wanted. I know it didn't start the way you wanted, but better late than never. So, what do you say? Want to wear a sexy Santa outfit and have a date with Santa's replacement, aka me?"

Uni stared back at Mars ion disbelief, but eventually she caved in and sighed, yet there was also a feeling of joy and adventure swelling within her. Soon afterwards the CPU Candidate started to laugh and shake her head as she began to run alongside Mars while the sounds of a furiously enraged Noire screamed behind them, all of which amused the both of them then and there. "All right then, Mars, let's have that date. But do I really need to wear a s-s-sexy Santa costume?"

Mars nodded with a grin. "Yep, you have to. Come on, I killed Santa just for his outfit and his sleigh, I think it's only right that you share the sin with me. Let's-a-go!"

* * *

"Um… I thought the sleigh would be more occupied with presents, not be nearly empty like a ghost train," Uni said as she and Mars stood by Santa's red sleigh on top of the roof. The Lastationite Candidate was indeed wearing a sexy Santa outfit. The outfit had a small red coat with white fur that covered the upper half of the body which revealed her soft skin belly, a red dress that stretched down to her upper legs, fluffy red and white gloves, black boots, long white stockings, a black belt and a red Santa hat with white fur. The Candidate was holding the dress down while her cheeks blushed bright red with embarrassment. "Ugh. Do I really need to wear this? It's so revealing."

Mars sighed and jumped into the sleigh, ignoring the sounds that the reindeer emitted as the young man began to scavenge through the back of the sleigh. A few seconds later he gazed out of the sleigh and looked over at Uni, his cheeks burning red with embarrassment. "I like your outfit, Uni, you look… um, v-very p-p-pretty and s-sexy. Y-You look great in th-that."

"R-R-R-Really?" When Mars nodded with a highly embarrassed expression, the CPU Candidate blushed brightly and swiftly looked away from the scruffy haired dragon, becoming to embarrassed to even gaze at him. "Th-Th-Thank you, Mars. So, wh-what are we going to be doing tonight?"

"Well, it looks as if Santa managed to get nearly all of the presents delivered. A damn pity, too. I was hoping to actually be him for a while. Oh well, never mind. Oh, there's a few left for… huh, there's one here for you, another for Noire, then there's this large one for Kei and a smaller one for me. Interesting," Mars mumbled in an incoherent tone as he rummaged through what was left in the vehicle. "We can open out presents later, I'll just leave Noire and Kei's here. Hey, Kei, can you take these and do something with them?"

The Oracle of Lastation, who had been standing in the shadows nearby out of sight, emerged to gather the presents for her and Noire. "And what of the presents for you and Lady Uni," Kei asked as she took hold of the few presents that the young man handed over to her.

"Them? Oh, I'm taking them with me and Uni, we'll work out what to do with them later." The Half-Dragon then turned over towards Uni and beckoned for her to come into the sleigh with her. "Well come on then, the sun is going start rising in several hours. Don't you want to see it?"

"W-Well of course I want to see the sun rise and everything," Uni responded as she climbed into the red sleigh, sitting closely next to Mars, who had taken up position on the red bench with the reins in his hands. The CPU Candidate looked over at her boyfriend and gave him a bright smile. "All right, let's get going. Maybe we can even drop off the last of these presents, since someone killed off Santa."

The young man shrugged in response to Uni's comment about the murder of Father Christmas, not wanting to provoke her again for the needless bloodshed that occurred back in the Basilicom. With a content sigh, Mars motioned for the reindeer to fly into the night sky with the sleigh in tow, leaving Kei behind with a small smile on her face. _Have fun, Lady Uni and Mars. Have a merry Christmas._ The silver haired Oracle thought as she watched the sleigh disappear into the sky.

Meanwhile with Uni, the CPU Candidate was having mixed feelings with being in the flying sleigh. She had flown in the sky many time before, both in her HDD form and by being carried around, but being in Santa's sleigh was another matter all together. "Wh-Whoa! Th-This is kind of w-weird!" Uni cried out as she held onto Mars for dear life.

"Oh come on, it isn't that bad," Mars said with a light-hearted chuckle, ruffling up the CPU Candidate's raven coloured hair, messing up the position of her Santa hat. "Take a look at the city below, or just simply around us for that matter. Come on, it looks awesome, don't you think?"

Uni leaned her head out of the sleigh and gazed around her as she slowly got used to the feeling of being in a magical sleigh driven by her dragon boyfriend and four magical reindeer. The sight of the city below, the bright moon along with the stars and the landscape that dotted the area around the capital city of Black Regality. It was indeed a beautiful sight to see. Uni gasped and smiled brightly as Mars manoeuvred the sleigh down towards the many houses, swiftly flying around the roofs, chimneys and roof porches. The young, scruffy haired man looked over at Uni and smiled brightly at her as she looked back at him. "See? This is a great view, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it sure is," the raven haired Candidate replied in an overawed tone, taking in the surrounding around them as they flew up into the sky and headed over towards the green landscape to the north. The further north they went the closer they reached the snow-clad lands of the far north Lasation, and once they reach the far north they were close to the border of Lowee, where snow was abundant all over the place. "So, what are we doing here?"

"Simple: we're going to watch the sun rise and open our presents, which I brought along with us," the Half-Dragon replied as he pulled out the presents for him and Uni, which numbered only a few, but that did not matter to either of them. "So then, my sexy Santa, which present do you want to open first?"

"Sh-Sh-Sh-Shut up, Mars!" Uni exclaimed with a highly embarrassed tone. Nonetheless, the CPU Candidate was ready for her presents. "W-Well, can I open the one you got for m-me?"

Mars nodded and handed a small rectangular box wrapped up in black and white wrapping paper over to Uni, who took it with pure excitement. "You're going to like it, Uni, trust me," the young man said.

Revealing in excitement, Uni unwrapped the rectangular box and opened it to reveal a long, black rifle scope attachment. The raven haired sexy Santa recognised it, for it was the rifle scope that she had wanted for the last few months yet never had the money to buy it. "Mars… did you really get this for me?"

"Well duh, that's kinda obvious don't you think?" the brown haired, first gen War God replied. "But yeah, I did. It seems as if you like it."

Uni nodded. "Th-Thank you, Mars. D-Did you get anything else?"

The young man nodded once more as he reached into the Santa outfit he stole from the dead Father Christmas, he pulled out another wrapped up present and handed it over to the CPU Candidate. "Here's the other present I got for you, and the one that Santa made as well. Oh, and I stole the present Noire wanted to give to you as well. Here, open them."

"Um, okay then," the CPU Candidate raised an eyebrow as she took the presents, but then gave Noire's back. "I think it's better for me to open it with Noire, it would make me feel better to do that alongside my sister."

Mars raised an eyebrow in response to Uni's short explanation, but relented and placed the present away in the back of the sleigh. _Well, I already know what it is: it's some gun magazines,_ _some vouchers and_ _a Four Goddesses Online Thief Class outfit for cosplaying purposes. I like it. I really want to see Uni in a Thief Class costume, especially when the area covering the chest is almost none existent._ _Sounds like some of the cosplay costumes I got for Noire's Christmas present._ The Half-Dragon thought, salivating at the thought of Uni being in a revealing costume.

For the next few minutes Uni opened the last two presents for her from Mars and the recently deceased Santa. The present that Santa made for the Lastationite Candidate were some more gun mods and two tickets to the newly opened amusement park in Lowee, which was a place that she wanted to go and visit for some time now. The last present that Mars got for her was a photo encased in a picture frame; it was a photo of Uni and Mars in a tight hug, their faces close together as they smiled – well, Uni was smiling, Mars was trying to do something similar. The odd couple also appeared to be a little sad in the photo, which would have confused any other person beside them. Uni held the photo close to her as her cheeks blushed bright red, her gaze darted away from the young man. "Th-Thank you, Mars, I really mean it. I… I love what you got me, and Santa as well. I l-love you, Mars."

"I know, Uni, I know. I-I-I love you, too," the Half-Dragon replied, smiling in the way that Uni found adorable. "S-So, what did you get for me?"

"W-Well, I got you this." The CPU Candidate then gave Mars her present for him. It was of a mild size and from what the young man could feel it felt as if the present was filled with all sorts of things. When Mars finally opened it he saw several small bottles of pain reliever cream, two small glow scopes for his pistols, a new chain for his dragonite ore necklace and a new, empty leather-bound journal. "I thought you would be running out of room in that old journal of yours, so I got you a new one. I-Is that okay?"

Mars looked over at Uni and gave her a smile. "Is that okay? Of course it is, I needed a new journal anyway. Thank you, Uni, I mean it."

"I know you do, you silly idiot." Uni gently grabbed a hold of Mars' shoulders, lowered herself onto his lap and leaned forward, her lips puckered for a kiss. Mars obliged and leaned forward until both their lips touched, sending a lustful sensation through their minds and bodies. The two lovers gently wrapped their arms around each other as they continued to kiss, their tongues battling it out inside their mouths. After a short moment Uni leaned back and smiled brightly at Mars as snow began to fall down upon them. "Merry Christmas, Mars."

"Merry Christmas, Uni. Let's have a great new year," Mars responded, smiling back at the one he loved so dearly. Suddenly the early, dark morning sky lit up with bright fireworks coloured in white, red, yellow and blue. The noise of the exploding fireworks was rather loud, but nonetheless it awed Mars and Uni, especially the CPU Candidate when she saw what the fireworks had spelt out.

The fireworks had spelt out her name and several over words in bright colours and large fonts for all people to see, from across the industrial factory dotted landscape of Lastation, the calm seas and flowing grasslands of Leanbox, the mountainous and adventure-filled pastures of Planeptune, the frozen tundra and snow-clad trees of Lowee. All could see the words 'Uni, I love you. Merry Christmas', if they were awake to see it. Uni stared at Mars with tear-filled eyes, unable to believe what the young man had done for her. "Did… did you do this for me?" she asked in a bewildered tone. "This is… just beautiful. So beautiful."

Mars nodded, smiling as he did so. "Yeah, I sure did, Uni. I paid Kei to get some of her workers to set up the fireworks – I really didn't want to pay Kei for this, but it was either that or I had to work for her for the next month, apparently she's very short on workers. But nonetheless, I did this for you, Uni. Merry Christmas, my little tsundere CPU Candidate."

"I-I-I am not a ts-tsundere!" Uni exclaimed furiously, her cheeks bright red with embarrassment.

The young man chuckled and swiftly pressed his lips against Uni's for a few seconds before pulling away. "Whatever, Uni. I love you, and I always will. Thank you for making my life so much better, thank you for running into me in that Ancient Dragon cave on that fateful day."

"Th-Thank you too, Mars, thank you for everything, especially for making my own life more enjoyable. I love you, too," Uni replied back, her voice full of emotion, her eyes stared directly into her boyfriend's.

Suddenly the CPU Candidate held her arms around Mars in a very tight way, to which he responded in the same way as the fireworks continued to go off around them while snow fell onto them from above. Their lips pressed against each other once more, their tongues dancing around each other in their mouths, their moaning was loud. The two then continued to make out roughly and passionately until the sun rose. And soon after that they made sweet, sweet, sweet love with each other, ruining the sexy Santa costume and the dead Santa's outfit with their bodily fluids in the process. But they had a very merry Christmas and remained happy for the rest of the year.

The end…?

* * *

 **A/N: Hello there, readers, and thank you all for reading this one-shot story of Subject 13: Mars. Yes, the ending was a bit abrupt and cut short, but I had no idea what I was doing once I reached the part where Mars grabbed Uni, made her change into the sexy Santa outfit and made a beeline towards the sleigh with Kei following close behind. Those who know where the killing of Santa and stealing his sleigh part comes from get a free pudding (it comes from 'A Very Hellsing Christmas'. Look it up on YouTube). As I stated before, this is a one-shot and it not canon to Subject 13: Mars. I'll be back with an update to Subject 13: Mars hopefully by the end of the year or around the beginning of next year, or maybe in the middle of January – I don't really know, I need another break so I can plan everything out and get back to reading and gaming, I've missed out on a lot of gaming time. Regardless, merry Christmas and all that stuff!  
**


End file.
